backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Storage Silo/Guide
The Storage Silo is essential if you want to reach greater heights. Giving you millions of extra capacity when upgraded, the Silo is the second most important building in the game, as it gives 4% of your resources to your enemy once destroyed, making them prime targets for loot. Make your silos as unreachable as possible, by means of delaying, pathing, exterminating monsters, etc. Placing the Silos Silos give loot. So obviously we should defend them at all costs. And therefore we should make monsters take circuituous routes to reach this prized building, right? In one sense, you're right if you thought that. See the Yard below: Quite cool, huh? The Silos are all pretty well defended, as the attackers need to fight through lots of things to get to them. Unfortunately this is not the case. While protecting the Silos IS good, the Silos should protect other buildings too. Catapults lump in resources to destroy obstacles. And people do not catapult Silos, as a general rule, since you don't get loot. So by giving people an opportunity to catapult your buildings, you give them a chance to get to your silos with ease. This next yard shows how the Silos can be protected yet protect other buildings , it is a very efficient way. The Silos are still pretty well defended: you will have a lot to punch through to get to them, or at least take a lot of damage, but these Silos are placed to prevent catapults from easily wrecking your important towers. (Catapult does a lot of damage to silos.) The Aerial Defense Towers and Monster Bunkers especially should be covered from catapult attacks. Note that the Town Hall acts like a big Silo, also stopping catapult attacks from raining down on nearby towers. Low-leveled players, look here! No doubt some low-leveled players are wondering: how will I do that? I don't have the blocks to create these big Yards that can protect all my Silos! Fear not, I will teach you some cool ways to prevent your resources from getting pinched so easily. 1. Protect your silos with a Never Ending Chain. Place your silos tantalisingly outside of your walls (though not far away), and then create a cluster or trail of useless items away from the silo. Anything monsters won't get to it, resource monsters wil get killed all too quickly by any other towers protecting the silo, and defense tower monsters will simply ignore it. And the towers STILL can't be catapulted because of the silly silo. 2.Make bigger boxes in your yard. You don't need to surround everything with an individual block; you can't anyway. so let your silo share some space with other towers, and still save the towers from the catapult. 3. If you really have no space, place your stronger, more fortified silos outside, and your low-leved ones inside, behind walls. This is because low-leved silos give the same 5% amount of your resource when destroyed as the higher-leved one does. so by placing the stronger one outside, you effectively stall monsters long enough to kill them, or at least fail to reach the other silos in time.